Anniversary
by ameliaapond
Summary: Its the anniversary of Noah Puckerman's father skipping town. And he, like every year is going to get drunk and forget all his troubles. Unitl a consured mother contacts someone who knows how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

On the same day for the past nine years, Miriam Puckerman set her family's dinner table with four plates, four forks, and four knivesand always makes enough food for four people. In her mind, there was a hope, that her husband didn't run away because having a family was definitely not on his to do list, but that he just went on a road trip with a couple of high school friends, or he had to run away to protect his family, and one day, he would show up to surprise Herself, Noah and Sarah; run up to them, kiss their foreheads and apologise for being so crass. Her son, Noah, gave up thinking this long ago. Tonight, he was probably out the front of the local liquor store, asking the half dead store attendant for Jack Daniels.

Normally, Miriam would hate herself for letting her only son, her Noah out to do such horrible things, but tonight was the exception, the only exception. Tonight was the anniversary of his Father "Disappearance"

She sat nervously waiting with Sarah at the dinner table, waiting, praying for Eli to arrive. At 8:30, they both gave up and Sarah went to bed. Miriam sat up still, waiting for Noah to arrive, drunk and to put him to bed. She sat up all night, waiting, pleading for Eli Puckerman to come home.

When it was 11:30, she got worried. She called the only person who she knew could handle Noah in such a state. This person is Rachel Berry.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rachel, this is Miriam."

"It's about Noah isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to go find him?"

"If you could. You're the only one he talks to about it. I don't want him hurting himself Rachel."

"It will be fine. Don't worry. I know exactly where he is. I will see you I half an hour."

XxX

"Noah! Noah? Where are you? I know you're here. Answer me Noah!"

"Berry, what the fuck do you want?" His voice was slurred.

"I'm here to bring you home. Your mother is very worried about your safety."

Puck came out from behind a big shrub in the local park close to both of their houses. He walked closer to Rachel, but still leaving 7 metres between them.

"Berry. Go home. It's late and I'm fine"

"You're not fine. You're intoxicated. I know this is a hard day for you, but you need to think about how this effecting your health. Noah, please" Her voice was almost pleading.

"You have no idea how I feel right now! My father left me. You have your amazing Daddies' who would do ANYTHING for you! My dad left me to become a rockstar. And I'm pretty sure that failed, because if not, I would have seen his name in lights. Rachel, Go. Home. Please" his voice was barely a whisper.

"No" he answer was simple.

"Fuck me." He muttered under his breath. He collapsed to the ground with his strong frame shaking slightly.

"Noah." She made her way quickly towards him, crouching down and placing her arm around his shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh, it will be alright I promise"

"No it won't. It will never be alright" his voice was thick with tears.

"You have to forget about him. You're such a great person. And who taught you that? Yourself, you don't need a father figure in your life. You're amazing without him" Her voice was calm.

"I might not need him, but Sarah does. She learnt how to ride a bike, from me. How to play guitar, from me. My father should have taught her how to do these things! She looks up to me Rachel!" He was starting to get angry.

Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. They sat in silence for a while, with Rachel comforting him. After 20 minutes, Puck got up and started walking, tripping over Rachel's foot and running into a nearby tree, hitting his head, hard.

"Fuck!"

Rachel ran up to him to see if he had any injures. He did. His forehead had a small cut which was bleeding heavily.

"Noah we need to get you checked out. Now"

"Arg! Fine. Lead the way."

He leaned his full body weight onto Rachel, making her shift over to one side. They walked the small distance between the park and Puck's house.

They entered and Miriam came running to their aid. She cleaned him up, placing gauze and alcohol wipes on the wound, getting rid of any infections. She asked Rachel if she could stay the night, because He might try to get out again. Rachel lead Noah up to his room, stripped him of his dirty clothes until he was only in his boxers, and tucked him into his sheets, kissing his forehead and telling him that everything will be alright in the morning.

He woke up to a splitting headache and Aspirin, a glass of water and a small note.

_Noah,_

_I know how you feel. Just remember, my mother didn't want me either. If you ever need to talk, I'm just a phone call away. I left you with the aspirin and water, your mother told me to give them to you. I am truly sorry._

_I hope you feel better,_

_Rachel._

The first thing he did was take the medicine, and called Rachel.

XxX

_Whoa. It has been at least 3 months since I have written anything, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty._

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I have been getting some feedback about this story, in regards to making it a multi-chapter story or a two shot.

If you could review me, and let me know if you would like it.

StellaEverdeen.


End file.
